User talk:Underscorre/Archive 8
RE: Sort and Categories Now that I think about it, I have noticed that when I edit the last line in stories, it interprets it as re-adding the categories. I'm not sure though, can I run some tests? MrDupin (talk) 10:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :In the sandbox, can I do anything I want without effecting the wiki? Eg. adding categories, general edits etc? MrDupin (talk) 10:27, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Page Moves Ok, that's good to know, thanks. SoPretentiousTalk· 14:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Wondering Two questions: (A) This is a three part question. What is that page titled "underscore.common.js" for? Should I add that page myself? What are the best tools from that page? (B) What is the difference between that page and "underscore.wikia.css?" :Thanks, that's very useful.17:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. 19:07, May 24, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentiousTalk· 16:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Protected Page Can you unprotect Herbert West: Reanimator? I would like to edit it. By the way, this week I will have a lot of time in my hands. Is there any way I can be more helpful than cleaning up the HPL category coding? MrDupin (talk) 18:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :You can protect the page again if need be, although I'm not sure why it was protected in the first place. Anyway, I'll see what I can do about the category. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 19:37, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I've decided to bring my stories to you I would like you to read all of these when you find the time. Your input would be greatly appreciated, as I feel that you have a unique insight into the quality of a pasta that astounds me at times. #Caffeine #Crescent Forest #Para-Phenomenal #My First House « tentious» 07:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Thing in Purple When they said "May 25th," did they mean by the end of today? I'm just making sure, as while I am making the edits at the given moment, I have some business to attend to today with family, it being Memorial Day. Thank you for the information. I just need to know how exactly I make a deletion appeal (and whether "before the day began" means in your time zone or mine, as the time shown for your messages never matches the current time it is for me). Thank you once again for all of your help. (And I apologize for forgetting to sign the last couple of messages I've sent.) If it's not a bother, how long does the deletion appeal take to be reviewed and considered? Grantdomo (talk) 09:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Grant Hello, Thank you for editing my stories. I am still new to this since I do not post often and I will most certainly review the rules to enusre that I am following them. Mrhuddaknic (talk) 09:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Arthax Is there a reason why this page is default-sorted as 'creaky pasta'? MrDupin (talk) 15:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Coma Can you remove the 'Reality' tag from Ash's Coma? The pasta is a theory (correctly tagged) about Pokemon, which last time I checked isn't real. MrDupin (talk) 19:44, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I already removed the reality tag as theory covers the theme fairly well. I think the reality tag is more for stories set in our universe and not a tv shows' setting. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) thanks What a compliment! thanks for reading, always appreciated your feedback Alstinson (talk) 03:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) HI THERE UNDERSCORRE! I was just wondering if I could ask you something. Ummm... Where can I find the rules when writing a story? I was thinking that it would be better if I wouldn't get any errors for my upcoming pastas. Anyway, thanks for your future reply :Done. « tentious» 10:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) TheStupidCupcake (talk) 09:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) TheStupidCupcake this pasta Sid's Video is the next in a series of pastas, the prequel is locked, so would you add a nav template to the bottom? Lost Episodes There's no mention of there being a sequel anywhere on the pasta. :This one also has a sequel, with no mention of the next pasta in the series The Stairs and the Doorway. 11:30, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :I also noticed all the chapters in Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' do not have nav-templates. It's not a huge deal, but it is a little easier to have a nav-template take readers to the next page, instead of clicking back to the main page where all the chapters are located. That's what the nav-template is for, right? It's not that much work to add them. 11:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Storage 15:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 10:56, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about those puns I hope you didn't get too hurt in the cross fire. I just submitted my entry for Koromo and Empy's song contest: Under a Rotting Sky. I think it is easily the best pasta I have ever written. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Nav Could you add the nav template to The Buzz? It has a sequel, The Buzz (Part 2). MrDupin (talk) 17:07, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ok I thought that was for admin-use only. :There's a locked pasta without a nav template, The Theater sequel is The True Story of the Theater would you add the navigation? 17:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 17:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if I'm going to leave that picture like that in Nightingale I understand what you are doing, trying to make it neater and more pasta-like. But the feeling I was going for was like a photograph in a file, seperate from the interview. Also, making it smaller makes it hard to notice that it really is a 1910 photograph of an actual Victorian mansion in Eureka California (but this one didn't burn down and is still there). I know you are trying to help because you know how I'm terrible at formatting and all (I had to skype Jay to learn how to add that caption lol). If I do decide to change it back I just wanted to let you know why. Thanks, buddy HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Extension Hook Problem I`m having trouble making stories. Ever time I try to make a story then upload it. It says something about a Extension Hook. What is that exactly? I would be glad to know. Other than that I have nothing else to need help with. JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 (talk) 19:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC)JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 Help? So this'll sound pretty dumb I guess, but in my defense, this is the first time I have ever used a wiki, and I figured, since I did it wrong the first time, that I should ask. So (I think) you had told me that I posted "Yellow Butterfly" into the wrong place - and I was wondering, because of that, do I re-upload it into the proper place? I'm really sorry, I probably sound really idiotic right now, and I thought I had it, but I guess I didn't. IhopeI'mdoingatleastthiscorrectly- AgateophobicFaerie (talk) 19:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) nav templates Would you add nav templates to these protected pages? The Toadman: Origins is the prequel to, The Toadman. :Also part of that series, The Toadman 2 the last in the series. 22:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 22:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much once again for the help. Will get to work on the deletion appeal. Grantdomo (talk) 00:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Grant RE: Talk Archives I'll need the Header unprotected. No point in having the checklist since I'm no longer an admin~ Senjumaru Shutara 20:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead. Senjumaru Shutara 21:03, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! Just wanted to thank you for the help with formatting my work for the site. I'm afraid that wiki formatting isn't my strong point, so I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me, especially your help tagging them. Thanks! Justin.Parallax (talk) 08:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Noticed something Survival Guide members of you family aren't... → members of your family aren't... : Survival Guide would simply making you it's next victim. → would simply be making you its next victim. :Survival Guide (this was not edited thoroughly.) the only sign of you going to die a slow, painful death. → the only sign that your going to die a slow, painful death. :Survival Guide Better safe then sorry → Better safe than sorry. :Survival Guide ...and you wake to see a feeble looking, grey, humanoid at the end of. (Needs the comma nixed after "grey") :Survival Guide mob that looks like steve is scene in the distance. (Just buries head in shame...) :Survival Guide Everyone scared of something → Everyone's scared of something :Survival Guide ask for anyone who's name starts → whose name : not a prob, I'm betting there's more, though, I'm gonna keep looking it over. : become an hero with → a hero... :Also, your family are all dead → family members are... :If you work at a lighthouse(,) consider a career :On your 33rd birthday(,) try celebrating :If he chooses not to(,) he will scar you for life. :Rule #75 links to a deleted page. :If you are an adult and notice that (you) are being stalked by : magic stick that let's (lets) you draw living creatures : reminicing → reminiscing :abandoned us.", :Unless you're (your) name happens to be Legion. « tentious» 11:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Thank you for letting me know about the template. This was my first time hearing about it, so I appreciate that. GreyOwl (talk) 15:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Query Hi Tom. I was thinking about becoming a Rollbacker, since I like to edit pastas (and admittedly, would like a staff role on the wiki). The adminship requests page states that admins need to be active; but how active is active? I noticed some admins don't come on in ages. Can rollbackers be less active than admins? I have flickering exams all throughout the year, but I'm really active sometimes. If I'm, say, active every other month (or maybe two months) would I qualify as a rollbacker? Just curious. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Ref: Promotion Query Aright, thanks. I'll consider it. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Questions Hi underscore.I am new to creepypasta wikia and i just have a few questions.What is a timestamp?And how do you create a signature? Writer's Workshop I know this is probably a stupid question, but are we allowed to upload a pasta onto the wiki if it has been in writers workshop. Anyway, thanks man.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 08:30, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Why was my micro pasta COMPLETE DARKNESS deleted. Was it grammar, a bad twist, spelling, capitalization. Just to know.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 09:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) adding new message RE: Blank Blogs Okay, thank you Underscore for the information on this annoying glitch. I'm not going to put up the blog again cause it's not a very important question. I can always google 'What do you call a bunch of cats?' I think they're called a 'clowder' although I've seen them called a 'herd.' --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Rename a Page could you rename Adopted to "Behind Closed Doors"? since that's its original title? http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/y2crh/behind_closed_doors/ SOMEGUY123 (talk) 07:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Richard the Narcissist Hi, Tom. Yesterday, I believe you deleted my story 'Richard the Narcissist'. I've checked the mechanical writing for the story, and it all checks out. Out of curiosity (I really have no desire to get my story back on the Wiki), why did did delete it? P.S. If the prose was too experimental, I understand and will leave well enough alone. --InsightfulLad (talk) 13:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) could you delete these There's a couple pointless comments on a story of mine. I was hoping you would delete them. The page is Crescent Forest It's kind of funny, the commenter wasn't even harassing the right person, and he vandalized my user page. :thanks underscorre« tentious» 17:26, May 30, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 13:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: "May I ask, what device are you using?" Underscorre, my good friend, you may ask me anything you wish at anytime you wish. It's a PC. An Acer laptop to be precise. Lord knows I've written a lot of blogs on it so I don't understand why it is doing this now. Everytime I hit publish it just puts another "user blog" icon on the bottom of the article. I've tried again and again. I've previewed it, looks fine, written it in source mode, visual mode, but it still keeps doing the same thing. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) why is it like that? Would you change the Genre Listing, so it says "Vehicles" instead of "Category:Vehicles"? « tentious» 19:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Dude, thank you so much for nominating me, it sucks that we were up against each other. People should pay closer attention before they nominate, I know you were probably very torn between the story you nominated and your own great pasta. I've been sober seven days and that's about to change big time. The moon is beginning to wane but it's full enough for this lycanthrope-- HOWL!!!! I'm afraid you missed the point, ask Empy about Ulysses HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't recommend it, you might die from all the puns on his talk page. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:52, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Voting Poll Did I do this correctly? Voting Poll For Alternate America Name --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:04, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:09, June 2, 2015 (UTC) helpI am rexthereaper (talk) 14:51, June 2, 2015 (UTC) What can I do to help this wiki? And I'm sorry if I'm doing this all wrong. --I am rexthereaper (talk) 14:51, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that you marked my story for review. Was it bad? Would you delete it? What can I fix or clarify?Fearhimself1821 (talk) 16:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC) creepy pastas I am rexthereaper (talk) 17:00, June 2, 2015 (UTC) So I I upload a creepy pasta and it gets deleted can I reupload it with edits--I am rexthereaper (talk) 17:00, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re NO It's all good, brother. Don't worry about it at all. I was just getting all arty farty and you are absolutely right, there should be a story. You guys are excellent editors and keep this site looking good. You should all be very proud of the hard work you do. Your level of commitment is amazing. I'm proud to know you guys. Hey, are you on skype? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Wondering I was wondering if you found the time to read my pastas regarding this message? :Thanks. « tentious» 21:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Your Mission, if you chose to accept it: Your code is "BUREAUCRAT"22345. Go here--->http://storypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2172 and post a reply with your code. Thank you for reading.It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 01:02, June 4, 2015 (UTC) If the code is not used within 2 days, it will be marked as null and void and a code will be sent to a diffrent user. Thanks for reading.It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 01:04, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you would like to have admin and bureaucrat status, your code is "BUREAUCRAT/ADMIN"22349. If the code is not used within 2 days, it will be marked as null and void and a code will be sent to a diffrent user.Thanks for reading.It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 01:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the deleted templates. Check the other ones I edited too because the templates are gone from those as well. I won't delete the templates next time I edit. Thanks.TheEditorOfWikis18 (talk) 14:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You have not accepted your mission. Your code is now null and void and a new code will be sent to someone else. Thank you for reading.It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 15:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Recent Crap Images I took a quick look at the images posted in the last day or so, and I found these: Image 1 Image 2 Image 3 Image 4 There don't seem to be used anywhere on the wiki, and I doubt they are being linked heavily offsite, as they are recently posted. Is there nothing that can be done with them? They are obviously crap and I don't see how they can be considered creepy. MrDupin (talk) 16:28, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Main page tagged as 'Reddit Pasta' Hi Under, I just noticed that the main page has been added to the 'Reddit Pastas' category. I think it's because the Admin's Pick story is written by a Reddit user. MrDupin (talk) 10:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: thanks Thank you for the help on my wiki, it was really useful. However, I recently closed my wiki due to lack of staff to help me with it and lack of ability to even be able to correctly manage and build a wiki. Maybe, once I have the hang of editing on this wiki, and maybe once I'm staff here, I'll start a wiki and actually know what I am doing. Thanks for the help from before though, and thanks for reading.You are next. 17:40, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, do you know anyone who will make logos? (RuckusQuantam doesn't make them anymore.)You are next. 17:58, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Is there a way to add a space before a sentence without it having the indenting issue? I've tried with the nowiki tag but it doesn't seem to work. I'm writing an advice blog and I need to show something. MrDupin (talk) 21:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :It works perfectly, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 21:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I decided it would be good to clean up the Writing Advice a bit. I am not changing anything major, just making sure the links are still working and stuff like that. I noticed that the description of the page is outdated though. It says: "telling you what not to do in your stories..." while most of the blogs actually write about what a writer should do in their story. A minor thing but it might cause some confusion. ::Anyway, I wanted to ask if I'm actually allowed to edit that area. As I said, I'm leaving everything as is except from stuff that are not working. MrDupin (talk) 22:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get to it. I will try and update a bit the description too. By the way, I think Pretentious' advice blogs should be added. I'm talking about this and this. From what I understand, to add an advice blog I create a page titled "Creepypasta Wiki:Writing Advice/Title". Right? MrDupin (talk) 22:33, June 5, 2015 (UTC) How Do I Make a Table? Or Columns? I'm trying to format my profile, I got it how I wanted it last night, but when I add stories from this point forward, I don't want to guess-and-check with adding & nbsp;.What I'm trying to do is add Fiction stories on the right side, and Nonfiction on the left side. Do you know how to split a tab on the function into two columns, or add a table that would have right and left cells? It may seem nitpicky, but I want the stories to be on the same line, that's why I was playing around with & nbsp;. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 02:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks I was actually going to ask you about that at some point. So basically just source mode those templates into the user's page and it generates the little generic message? Cool, learned something new tonight, thanks. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 06:07, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Pasta I liked Hospital Food (your pasta, not the actual food, ew), so I was wondering if you were working on making another pasta or currently plan to do so someday. Also, Empyre better watch out because you've got some ninja skills yourself XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :That's a shame, but understandable. If you ever write another pasta be sure to let me know and I'll give it a read. I'm sure, I've seen him out ninja people quite often XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: How Do I Make a Table? Or Columns? Thanks for the help. Sure, I can add those blogs to the writing advice page right now. :The table is building more cells off the right side from the areas that said "story 1" and "story 2". Do you know how to make it build cells downward from there? I tried changing "style: width" to "style: length" but that messed it up. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 07:29, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, ok. Thanks. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 08:19, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 09:59, June 6, 2015 (UTC) kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 06:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind... Telling me the errors with my pasta? I just uploaded it to see if it will work out. RuckusQuantum 07:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Is this why my pasta was deleted? If not why? This is an honest question.I wish to first tell you of an error on my part, second inquire if said error was the reason for my story's deletion, and third ask why my story was deleted if not. To begin when I first arrived at this wiki I was unaware of the need to create an account, as such I immediately hit the contribute button on the top right screen. (The one that looks like a blank page.) And created a new page for my pasta. I was then unable to edit said page as I was not a member. I created an account then made a new page for my pasta. If there are two pages of the same name it might account for the subsequent deleteion of the second page as well as my pasta. If this is not so please inform me why you have deleted it. I have reviewed the rules and causes for deletion and am unable to determine what else could have caused it. The formatting appears correct as does the grammar. it's not on the blacklist. Is it not creepypasta material? I have never written one before so perhaps this is the case. Mokaevans (talk) 20:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Trying to update my blog It's not working when I hit "Publish" on editing my blog, it keeps saying "No changes saved yet, click publish again to save your edits." I clicked published like forty-five times and it still says the same thing. Do you know what's happening? If you would please add this to my blog "Quality Quotations" I would really appreciate it: Then, there's double quotes, when the speaker repeats a phrase or sentence used by another character, or uses a "coined" term. As with all quotations, if you're partially quoting someone, there's no need to capitalize the first letter of the quotation, or add a comma before or a comma after. Like #1. When the second quotation ends the sentence, add a space between the single quotation mark and double quotation mark. Like #2: * "Are you really qualified for the position, considering you only have 'three months experience' sir?" * "I was standing on the precipice, and he tells me, 'Don't worry we haven't had an accident on this rock-face since 1997.' " ^ This section goes before "thoughts fall into the same category as dialogue..." Leave off the blockquote, and hit enter twice, because I want it separated from the section on spacing dialogue for new speakers and the section on monologue. : Never mind, it just worked, that was weird, though. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 00:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 00:25, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey I saw your message about the collab with cars. I'm really sorry I went of creepypasta wikia for a while. I apolagize. I'm sorry I missed the message GrimWithAGasMask Hey I messed up my message above. I'm sorry I missed your message. Personal life was a bit flatout. But if you still want to colab I'm up for it. I have quite a knowledge of cars/mechanics but my grammar is... terrible ha. Cheers Mate So Writing Advice Blogs Hey Under, SoPretentious wrote another advice blog that I find very detailed and informative. I think it should be added to the Writing Advice project. I wrote an advice blog myself. I covered the basics of posting a story on this wikia, from submitting a story to categorizing. I think it could be added too. Lastly, a while ago I had written this blog. I made a few minor changes to make it more 'advice-y' and I think it can be helpful too, showing new writers how to go about writing their monster-pasta. Can I take care of adding them, to save you the trouble? I believe they are all very good additions. MrDupin (talk) 14:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) The Second Collaborative Project is Live! And on the main page, make sure to check it out and see your handwork being showcased. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Ignore my last comment I understand now. My character is not a Mary sue but in trying to make her the opposite I created a whiney little brat, who only care about herself. That was the point of the story, to explore the selfish side of the human nature. I realize the story sucks, now. I'm gonna try something else now. I think I will just comment from now on. I'll post my pastas on deviant art, and try to come up with some original ideas. Mokaevans (talk) 19:33, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: my deleted micro pasta As is the recommended course of action, I have improved my pasta and put it in the writer's workshop. Would you please review it and tell me whether or not it now meets quality standards? Unfortunately I have had to add 139 words to the previous 1, but I still made it so short that Hemingway would be proud. Thank you so much. My micropasta Why did you delete my story? Just asking, why did you delete my poem pasta? Harrypottercoolis (talk) 18:01, June 8, 2015 (UTC) rename subpages? I'm trying to move a page, and there's a new box that says "rename subpages of talk page (up to 100)". Should I check that box or not? kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 06:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Orion the Puppetmaster This user MrGlitchstep keeps blanking the page Orion the Puppetmaster, claiming he's the one that made it, by the way, my bad on marking it for deletion—good work, but I sent him a message telling him to log onto the account that made the page. But he can't do this, something about forgetting his email, so I told him the page is probably going to stay, but would you do a checkuser? And see if those accounts are the same person, so that way it can be deleted if it needs to be, or stay if it should stay, rightfully. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 08:58, June 9, 2015 (UTC) OK, I've tried editing my story, McGloin, to the standards, but when I do, it keeps going... wacky. I believe it to be good enough for the wiki, and I'd like to know why it keeps going, for lack of a better word, wacky. Any help? -AMarbleHornet personal message? hello! i know you may be tired of hearing from me. although, i have not been able to log into my wikia account, i have away to prove to you that my alias was indeed MasterPresley in the past, and I would have no problem sending you the log in information to that account. it's a deviantart account, so it is easy to navigate and you can even see that the account was made years ago as well. is there a way i could message you personally? thank you. MrGlitchstep (talk) 18:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) finally logged into my old account hey! nevermind. i have managed to get into my email, and into the master presley account! could we proceed with the deletion of "orion the puppetmaster"? thank you! MasterPresley (talk) 18:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) glich? hey i think the "dont go to sleep" badge is glished i came on and it said it was 2 days i left for like a hour. I came back and it said day 3. just wanted to let you know. Delete This? This is a talk page of a previously deleted pasta, would you delete it? : Ah, ok. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 09:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 08:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) protected pasta Wallflower *looks to be either a well-developed seventeen or deceptively in her early twenties. Needs the "a" removed. *of her own panties out (of) her mouth. *even further post mortem "Postmortem" is one word. *as angelic as the she had been kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 09:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Dear Underscore, Thank you so much for the clarification! I guess i was getting stressed over nothing. The problem was that I got a message from Glasgow saying that I stole his story. Thanks again, WierdMessageWeirdMessage (talk) 19:55, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Signature Help Do you know how to get rid of the 'Rinskuro13' at the end of my signature without editing in source mode every time? Empy referred me to you. It's not a big thing, just kinda of ruins the fun. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Godude Thanks, hope you're also doing well. I just took the code from the top of your page "user:underscorre/common.js". It's working fine and everything. Have a good one. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 06:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wow, thanks! I've been using this wiki for what...one and a half years or so?? And I always thought you actually had to type your name after the four tidles! I didn't know that the four tidles was actually just your signature! Useful bit of info I should've known for a long time. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:27, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Ambrose Bierce This page: The Secret of Macarger's Gulch is locked. It has widely spaced apart paragraphs, and contains these dashes: (-). These are not present on the wikisource from which it came. If you unlock it, I could easily fix these, as I have an editing tool on my PC which allows me to replace characters with just a few clicks. It would also be pretty easy to just copy and paste from the wikisource. I'm unsure why the em-dashes were replaced and the extra spacing was added in the first place. Also, did you read my stories? And did you get that bot for cleaning up talk pages of previously deleted pages ready? kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 05:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Please get rid of this There's a filth comment on this pasta. A Household Name Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:17, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Blog Story I think this blog should be deleted. MrDupin (talk) 11:38, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:52, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Please delete This created category page. Inside there is thunder in your heart 14:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hi. I forgot about the rule about not posting lost episode stories in the television category, but I cant remove it from the category. Deleted Story One of my stories my stories was deleted. Now the grammar and plot were okay, and I got a good review from the writers workshop. Anyway, my story is about a man who wakes up in a strange room. After walking around in dark halls, he finds notes and clues to his past life. He is supposed to find a purple door to escape. Later he finds out a beast killed his family and is hunting him. It stalks him throughout the story and finally get him. Before dying, He hears a kid say the following. "Dang it, my character died. I was so close. Now I have to restart the game." After that, the man wakes up in the same musty room. Is that a gaming cliche? I don't think it was, I thought it was a cool twist. Anyway, I have a copy here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:474158 Thanks. --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 14:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I was asking was it a gaming creepypasta --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 15:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Protected Pages In I Need Assistance the image on the top of the page doesn't fit the story neither on theme nor style. It was added much later than the submission of the story, here. I believe it should be removed. It adds nothing to the story and, in my opinion, diminishes the experience a bit. MrDupin (talk) 17:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Also, Cabin Fever has some unnecessary html coding. By the way, User:Mr.Zalgopasta's stories are all protected because he requested the protection. I'm not sure it is in the principles of the wikia's project to protect pages simply because the author requests it. MrDupin (talk) 17:56, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I also found Me. It is protected, but it has quite a few grammatical errors and, honestly, I'm not sure it is up to QS. Care to check it out? MrDupin (talk) 18:09, June 20, 2015 (UTC) i'm sorry... I am really sorry.. I mean it. I was on my phone while reading one of your stories, I think it was called the illuminati. if you go to my profile, you can see that I am going to be a freshman in High school, so I didn't know that I was causing vandalism. I-I never knew that correcting peoples' grammar would cause them to be mad at me! look, all I'm saying is I apologize for my actions. and I don't expect you to forgive me. In case you were wondering.. yes. yes, I did read all of the rules of the creepypasta wiki. but I guess I did not understand all of it. please respond either way. --ThatMichaelLeroifan13 (talk) 18:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ``` Mark For Review - Reply thanks for the tip. I added a pasta to "Mark For Review" but I didn't know how to give my reasoning. Sorry for that. I' ll try the template out again next time. MonarchMKUltra (talk) 20:31, June 20, 2015 (UTC)